A Man and His little Girl meets Them
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Twenty years ago, it began for him. Twenty years later, he re-experiences it. One night they're asleep and safe, later they awaken in another place. Join Joel and Ellie to attempt to find out what's going on. Will they collaborate with High school students of Fujimi High school to survive the already beginning pandemic that Joel already experienced years ago? Or will they leave?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Spring, 2033**

It was over for Joel and Ellie. Joel had saved Ellie from the fireflies attempt to perform a surgery that would save the world from the infectious CBI (Cordyceps Brain Infection). Joel fought throughout the Salt Lake City hospital, and saved Ellie, also killed Marlene in the process. Joel brought Ellie back to Jackson city, the town in which his town, Tommy, ran.

Tommy had given a place Joel and Ellie a house to live in.

**Later that night…**

Joel was sitting beside Ellie on her bed so that he could say good night.

"Joel?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, now that crazy stuff is over, I want to hear more stories of the past, and I just hope we'll do more things together, until the end." Ellie said.

"Hmm, I hope so Ellie. I'll always have you at my side." Joel said.

"Yeah, back at you Joel!" Ellie said.

"Alright, good night…baby girl." Joel said.

He rubbed Ellie's forehead softly.

"Good night…Joel." Ellie responded.

Joel got up and went to his bed in the other room, and he went to sleep as well.

**Later…**

"Joel? JOEL WAKE UP!"

Joel immediately jumped out of bed, and put his backpack on. He noticed Ellie was fully dressed already, and had her backpack on.

"What Ellie? Where's the infected?" Joel asked.

"You're not going to believe it, but I don't think we're in Tommy's anymore!" Ellie said

"What do you mean?" Joel asked.

"Just come! Look!"

Ellie brought Joel outside, and it turns out she was right. The town seemed to have Japanese markings all over the place, including signs for the streets, stores, and buildings everywhere.

"Isn't that supposed to be, uh Chinese?" Ellie asked.

"I think it's Japanese Ellie." Joel said.

"How do you know?!" Ellie asked sarcastically.

"Look, first of all I'm as clueless as you. Second, we're going." Joel said.

"Alright then. I've got everything. Do you?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, I've got all my things." Joel responded.

Joel looked in his backpack, and noticed that he did have his weapons with him.

"Let's f***ing go already!" Ellie said.

"Might want to keep it down." Joel said.

"Right, don't want clickers to, yeah." Ellie said.

They started to walk down the street. As they were turning the corner, they saw a gas station that was marked Shawn.

"How could there possibly be a gas station?" Ellie asked.

"I'm already flattered too! There wouldn't be anyone who could get a gas station back on!" Joel said.

"So are we going to go in to see if we could use anything?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, that's another start." Joel said.

As they were about to go towards the gas station, they heard a motorcycle.

"Hide!" Joel said.

He went behind this busted car, and Ellie followed. They had a good glimpse of the gas tanks.

"Bad guys?" Ellie asked.

Joel and Ellie took a peek, and then they saw two people, one teenage boy and girl, and they appeared to be Japanese school uniforms. The boy had dark coloured hair, and the girl had brown hair, and was holding a grey stick off an old broom, the boy had a baseball bat, and the girl was holding both weapons.

"Either we're having the most crazy dream ever, or this is just an illusion." Ellie said.

"If you're going to ask if we're going to go up to them and help, then-"

"I know, I know. We aren't someone else will come along." Ellie interjected.

"That's my girl." Joel complimented.

They continued to watch as they heard the boy and girl talking in English, surprisingly. The boy took the baseball bat, and then went inside the store for the gas station. All they could hear was the beating of something like metal. Those sounds were followed by money falling to the ground.

"So, should we kill them? Because I don't want to!" Ellie asked.

Suddenly the girl let out a scream, Joel and Ellie were watching as a man wearing yellow shorts, black shirt, and a white tied up head covering, was holding the girl with a switchblade at her neck.

"Come on Joel! I don't want to see what happens if we don't help!" Ellie said.

"Hmm, fine. If it means that much to you."

Joel took out his rifle and gave it to Ellie.

"Watch my back, I'm going to try and help. Once I give the signal, shoot." Joel explained.

"Got it." Ellie understood.

Joel started to move closer towards the gas station. He was listening to the conversation behind one of the gas tanks. Also he was glimpsing how the gas stations instructions were in Japanese.

"Crazy? HELL YEAH I AM! My family became one of them in front of my own eyes! My mother, my father, my grandma and brother, and my little sister too! How could I be normal? Think I wouldn't be f***ed up after that?"

The man gave out a crazy laugh. Joel watched the girl getting free from his grasp for a second, but was recaptured and being gripped tighter at her chest.

"TAKASHI!" The girl begged.

"REI!" The boy said.

Joel finally got the boy and girls name.

"Hold on Rei." He thought.

Joel was still listening to the screaming of Rei about to be sexually assaulted. He was hearing taunting about the man thinking Takashi was doing Rei every night, then it was followed the man calling Takashi a pussy. Joel then heard the man threatening Takashi to give him the bike, or he'll kill Rei, which the man called a slut.

"But there's no gas in it." Takashi said.

"I heard you in the store! Put the money in, and pump the f***ing gas!"

Joel watched Takashi throw his baseball bat down, and filling the motorcycles gas tank.

"Will you let us go now? Look you can have the bike, but we need to find our families." Takashi said.

"I don't give a shit about your parents! They'll end up like mine!" The man said.

This pained Joel, and he took out his handgun and went to expose himself. Joel took aim at the man, who still had Rei in his grasp.

"Who the f*** is this guy?!" The man questioned.

"Look, you got what you wanted. Now let them go." Joel said.

Joel had to be convincing, so he started to pretend-stutter.

"HA! You don't even have the guts to shoot me! Another old pussy! And you don't even know these two! You want her and the bike as much as I do!"

"Alright pal, I have more guns, if you want them, here."

Joel took off his backpack and walked over to the motorcycle, and placed it on top, along with his pistol. Takashi started to move closer to the man.

"Look man-"

"Don't take another f***ing step!"

"ELLIE NOW!" Joel yelled.

"Ellie?" Rei and Takashi questioned.

Ellie had fired a shot and the man's left shoulder. Rei was free of the man's grasp. Ellie then came running towards Joel.

"Nice shot." Joel complimented.

"ASSHOLE!" The man squealed.

"Alright, now what?" Ellie said.

Joel went to put his backpack on, and took his pistol and held it at the man's right shoulder.

"Now, promise me you won't be doing any kinds of stuff like this ever again!" Joel said.

"I won't, I won't!" The man responded.

"Good." Joel said.

Joel fired the bullet into the shoulder, and the man was screaming even louder.

"That's what you deserve chicken shit!" Ellie said.

"What kind of f***ers are you?!" The man painfully asked.

Joel and Ellie didn't respond and walked away. Takashi and Rei got on their bike, looked at the man with hate, and drove off.

"Wait come back!" The man said.

The man then noticed that Joel was on a motorcycle as well.

"Good thing that was there on the street!" Ellie said.

"We don't have time for this! Now come on, I think we need to stick with those two!" Joel said.

Joel drove forward, past some incoming zombies. And followed Rei and Takashi.

"Stop following us!" Rei said.

Takashi stopped the bike, and so did Joel.

"Listen, we need to co-operate. I've been through this for twenty years son." Joel said.

"Takashi! He's crazy!" Rei said.

"It's only been one day!" Takashi said.

"Well, if I'm crazy, which I'm not, then how 'bout a little introduction?" Joel suggested.

Takashi and Rei were silent about this.

"I caught your names were Rei and Takashi?" Joel asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, my name's Joel. And this is Ellie." Joel said.

"Hello." Rei said.

"Hi." Ellie responded.

"So, you got a plan? Because I for sure don't know a damn thing about this place. Where are we? Am I still in America?" Joel asked.

"Japan." Takashi said.

"You mind if we tag along?" Joel asked.

"Well, we need all the help we can get. Right Takashi?" Rei said.

"Alright, sure." Takashi said.

Zombies were then heard behind them. Takashi drove off, and Joel followed.

**Later...**

The sun had already come up, and the two motorcycle pairs were coming up towards smoked up vehicles, plus the sounds of gun fire. Joel and Takashi both stopped and noticed a big group of the un-dead, and people.

"This is insane, it's like a war!" Rei said.

"And we're front row center for it." Takashi said.

Joel got off the motorcycle, and so did Ellie.

"Alright, ready?" Joel asked.

"You know it!" Ellie said.

Joel and Ellie began to go behind cars for cover. Joel equipped his El Diablo, and Ellie had her pistol.

"I'll get the angle on them." Joel said.

Joel moved closer to the men behind another car. He took out a bomb from his bag and threw it at the group, and it blew more then half of the people.

"Thank god for Bill's handy work." Joel thought.

Some were charging with cleavers and shotguns, and Ellie shot them down. There was one man left. He had a tattoo on his arm, and was equipped with a shotgun.

"Come on man! Let's play!" The man taunted.

Joel stood up from cover and put a bullet into the man's head. He and Ellie started to walk back to the motorcycle.

"It's all clear, but we've gotta be fast to drive past those un-dead ok?" Joel said.

Joel and Ellie got back onto the motorcycle, then Takashi swiftly went past the zombies, along with Joel following along. They later came up to a bridge that was full of people in their cars.

"Is this what it looked like Joel?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." Joel said.

Takashi then said they were to head to embestzu bridge.

"Alright, lead the way." Joel said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

**Later…**

They reached Embestzu bridge, but it was the same thing as the other bridge, cars packing the bridge.

"No we getting' in there kid." Joel said.

"Yeah, no shit." Rei said.

"Ok, what the f*** now?" Ellie asked.

"Are there any other bridges in this area?" Joel asked.

"They'd probably all be the same. All blocked. What's the point of policing us if they're all blocking them?" Takashi said.

He took out his cellphone and check the time, and it was already 5:04 PM. Joel was surprised, cellphones were long gone in the years he's survived.

"So, what is your plan exactly? You got a group?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, I…I mean we are supposed to cross the bridge and get to the east police station by seven." Takashi said.

"How, that's easier said than done!" Rei said.

"Give me a sec, I'm thinking." Takashi said.

"Well think faster!" Ellie said.

"Ellie! Give the boy some time!" Joel said.

"Well, I kind of feel hopeless considering what happened after we fell asleep. SURPRISE! We're in Japan! In the year…is it still 2033?" Ellie said.

"I wish there were-"

"There isn't! There's no use bringing it up!" Takashi interjected Rei.

Suddenly there was a sound heard in the distance that sounded like a thud.

"GUNSHOT!" Rei said.

"If that's a gun, then that's the most silent f***ing gun I've ever heard." Ellie said.

"No wait, that was…Khota." Takashi said.

Takashi just went ahead and drove off, with Joel following behind. They were driving down the road until they came to this loading ramp from a truck. Leading up was a bridge.

"Are you crazy?!" Rei said.

"Holy shit! Are we actually going to?!" Ellie asked.

Joel and Takashi sped up, and took two sides of the ramp. They flew up at the top of the bridge, and Ellie was screaming with fear and joy. Takashi ran into zombies with the bike. Rei jumped off and used her stick to knock down some of the un-dead. Joel was about to run into a wreaked car.

"No no no no no NO!"

Joel and Ellie jumped off the bike before it crashed, and landed on their side.

"Joel, you ok?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Joel painfully said.

Joel struggled to get up, but he shook off the pain and decided to save his bullets and use an iron pipe he had to take some zombies out. Takashi was still on the bike and saw a frightened Khota standing there with his gun on the ground. He threw Khota the revolver he had, and shot a zombie twice.

"Double tap baby." He smirked.

Ellie had three zombies cornering her towards a car.

"STAY THE F*** BACK!" She yelled.

She shot and killed two of them, then her gun ran out of bullets and one fell on top of her.

"Oh shi-"

Ellie noticed a purple haired girl with a wooden sword take down the zombie for her.

"Uh, thanks?" Ellie said.

Takashi came driving towards the purple haired girl and said for her to grab her hand. The girl was thrown into the air and performed an Ariel spin that took out three zombies.

"AMAZING!" Came a voice.

"Well looks like we're in the clear now."

Ellie went up to Joel.

"You ok?" Joel asked.

"I'm fine." Ellie responded.

They took a glimpse at the people they haven't seen in Takashi's group. They saw everyone except for the pink-haired girl with glasses, and the blonde woman with a ripped skirt.

"They were sure tough to beat." The blonde women said.

"Tough for everyone but you maybe." The pink haired girl said.

"Miss Shizuka!" Rei cried.

She ran up to the blonde haired woman and hugged her. Joel and Ellie took into consideration of the blonde haired woman's name.

"Miyamto! What a coincidence!" Shizuka said.

Rei found herself pressing against Shizuka's chest, and Rei's head being rubbed.

"You too Komuro!" Shizuka added.

The purple haired girl walked up to Takashi.

"So that means that Tokanosu bridge is also blocked."

"Right." Takashi said.

"I have to say, that I'm glad you're ok Komuro."

"Glad you're okay too."

The pink-haired girl came behind Takashi.

"What about me?!"

"I'm glad you're ok too! All of you!"

Shizuka looked up at Joel and Ellie.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"We were about to ask Takashi the same thing." Joel said.

He turned to Takashi and cross-folded his arms.

"You mind introducing us to your group?" Joel asked.

"Yeah. Sure, Joel." Takashi said.

"Hello, I'm Shikuka Marikawa. I was the nurse of Fujimi High school." Shizuka said.

Khota stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Name's Khota Hirano, and Takashi! How did you get this gun?!" He said.

The pink haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Saya Takagi. And I'm a genius!"

The purple haired girl then introduced herself.

"My name's Saeko Busujima. I specialize in hand to hand combat."

"Well it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you. All of you!" Joel said.

"And my name's Ellie! Oh and Saeko!" Ellie said.

"Yeah?" Saeko responded.

"Thanks for saving my ass!" Ellie said.

"You're welcome." Saeko said.

"So do any of us have a plan? Because I'd reckon we find a place where we can talk so we can explain everything about ourselves, stack up, and how we found Takashi." Joel said.

"Let's go below the bridge and talk about it there." Takashi said.

"Sure." Joel agreed.

The sun was then starting to set, and the group went below the bridge just near the water.

"So, mind telling me now? Anyone?" Joel asked.

"Well it's been a stressful day, we could just call it quits for now." Shizuka said.

"That's it? We're going to just call it a day?" Ellie questioned.

"Let her finish Ellie." Joel said.

"Well, my friend's place is nearby. Just a short walk from here." Shizuka said.

"Your boyfriends place?" Saya asked.

"No! NO! Not like that! My girlfriend's apartment! She's always working and travelling with her job that she left me a key so I could look after the place!" Shizuka explained.

"Is it a high rise? Does it have a good view of the area?" Khota asked.

"Yes! It's a duplex standing along the river! There's a convenient store nearby, and there's a car that looks like a tank. And it's the BIG one that drinks gas! BIG!" Shizuka said.

She expressed herself by holding out her arms.

"I don't care about a car. Right now I care about a shower. I've never felt more dirty in my life." Saya said.

"Ellie, when we get to this place, you should clean up to." Joel said.

"Ok." Ellie said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Khota said.

Saya angrily kicked down Khota.

"What do you mean by that?!" She fiercely asked.

"Alright that's enough." Joel said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Saya said.

"HEY! Trust me, I know Joel can kind of be a pain, but once you get to know him, he'll come around. Right Joel?" Ellie said.

Saya looked away from Joel, with some anger and confidence.

"Well f*** you too." Ellie whispered.

"Well, let's get going." Joel said.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Get On With It

**I don't want this story to be TOO M rated but…I'm still trying to keep it T Rated, not used to writing Fanfics that are fullout rated M, you know, with all the nudity and stuff. I really try to avoid those kind of things BUT, We all know what happened in Episode 6…Alright enjoy, may be the last I update in a while. Check my profile for my status.**

* * *

**Later…**

The group all got to the apartment, and Shizuka showed them the vehicle she had previously mentioned.

"That's a fine set of wheels." Joel complimented.

"A Hum-V! The military mark two!" Kohta said.

"I told you it looked like a tank!" Shizuka said.

"Way better than the truck Bill got us!" Ellie said.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Eh nothing, when me and Joel had our own adventures…someone fixed us up a car and, the end." Ellie said.

"Hmm, so the fence seems to be protective enough." Joel said.

"We should hopefully get a good night sleep." Rei said.

They looked up and there were stairs going up to the high rise that had a fence around it.

"Alright, let's get inside." Joel said.

They then noticed the zombies were up the stairs. Saya gave Takashi a crow bar, and asked if it was enough.

"Good enough." Takashi said.

"Alright, don't take any chances, make sure to cover for each other." Joel said.

"I was about to say that!" Saeko said.

"Then you know what you're doing already!" Joel complimented.

Joel equipped his shotgun, Ellie had her pistol. Everyone else got their weapons out. Rei with her spear, Saeko with the wooden sword, and Kohta with his revolver. Shizuka and Saya followed behind, protected. They went into the gate, closed it, and went up to the high rise. After all the shooting, stabbing, and striking, the zombies were all cleared.

"Alright, good work." Joel said.

"Follow me everyone!" Shizuka said.

Shizuka led everyone up to her friend's apartment.

"Joel, I still don't like this. I mean, electricity still works here, and it looks like everything is just beginning." Ellie whispered to Joel.

"I don't like it either, but after we're gonna find out how and why we're here." Joel responded quietly.

All the girls went towards the bathroom so they could get cleaned up.

"Joel maybe I could go and feel what it's like to bathe in an apartment?" Ellie asked.

"Ok, but…keep it down." Joel said.

Ellie went down to join the girls and found that they've already gotten out of their clothes.

"Are you all doing this at the same time?" Ellie asked.

"Well yeah, so it could be faster." Rei said.

"Alright Ellie, no big deal, you're taking a bath with girls you just met, no big deal. You've been through worse." Ellie told herself.

She then began taking her clothes off and backpack, and placed them on the side, then went in to get cleaned. All she could notice is how big Shiuka's breasts were, while she was in the tub, and Rei was trying to check them out.

"You're gigantic!" Rei said.

"I know! That's even bigger than…I don't know." Ellie said.

She then thought about the bloaters. Ellie walked over to grab some shampoo to wash her hair.

"I'm never going to get boobs…This is all Skelesser's fault…" Ellie said.

"Maybe one day…And what?" Saya sarcastically said.

"Shut up! I just had one of those fortune skulls, which was shit, it didn't tell me anything!" Ellie said.

"Well duh, it's just a toy that makes stuff up, you can't really-"

Saeko then sprayed Saya with cold water.

"That voice is even better than I thought!" Saeko chuckled.

Saya returned the favour.

"What, you're the one who started it!" Saya grumbled.

"Can I use that hose?" Ellie asked.

Saeko sprayed the hose on Ellie while it was still dialled on cold.

"Ooh! That feels worse than I thought! Hey! Give me that!"

Ellie made her way closer to Saeko.

**Meanwhile…**

Joel was around the apartment trying to find things that he could use. He was hearing the laughing of the girls in the bathroom, including Ellie's.

"I knew I should've just let her help me…oh well." Joel thought.

He found many things, like some sugar, blades from scissors, some rags, and alcohol. He brought everything he found and brought it to the kitchen table to begin crafting. He made some molotov's, health packs, shivs with the stuff he found. He had left over explosive from his bag, and crafted some nail bombs, along with smoke bombs. He also checked his guns and ammo. He then heard a loud thud come from the upstairs bedroom, and heard the groans of Takashi and Kohta.

"Are you boys alright?" Joel called up.

"We're fine!" Takashi responded.

He still had everything he had from his previous journey. His pistols included: His 9MM, his revolver, the Shorty, and the El Diablo. His other weapons included: His hunting rifle, the bow and arrow, the Shotgun, even his flamethrower and assault rifle. He had enough for all of them. He put everything in the backpack, which it all fit perfectly, and went upstairs to check on Takashi and Kohta. He saw them putting bullets into gun magazines, and they were just about done.

"So, what'd you find?" Joel asked.

Kohta showed Joel the Springfield M1A1 with the bayonet, then an AR-10 sniper, an Ithaca M37 shotgun with a red dot sight, and a Barnette Wildcat C5 British crossbow.

"Seems like whoever was here, wanted to prepare." Joel said.

Takashi got up and used binoculars to see people getting eaten on a nearby bridge. He then gave then gave the binoculars to Kohta. Joel came outside and used his scope on his rifle to zoom in and look.

"So, it's beginning again…" Joel said.

"What do you mean again?" Kohta asked.

"I've seen this before. I've had to run from 'Them' to escape, only these ones are different. The ones I had were still able to see, and run quickly." Joel said.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Look, whatever I've been through, at least I'm here for all of you all, here and now. Whatever I'm in, I'm still right here, right now."

"Whatever you say Joel." Kohta said.

Kohta turned the binoculars to the left and noticed a protesting crowd, with a camera facing them.

"Turn on the TV." Kohta said.

Joel turned around and was kind of surprised that it worked.

"So, I'm back where it all began. Perfect…" Joel said to himself.

The TV was in Japanese, so Takashi had to translate for Joel.

"They're condemning the pandemic." Takashi said.

"Seems about right. People have gone crazy against the government when this happened for me." Joel said.

The protestors then continued protesting, then a police officer went up to the protest leader.

"This is where things shake up…" Joel said.

"How would you know?" Takashi asked.

Joel stood watching with the language he didn't learn, then after a couple mintues, the officer shot down the protest leader, following the crowd screaming then the TV shut off.

"It's the same damn thing all over again!" Joel said.

He decided that he would cool himself off by going back downstairs. He was thinking back to when he lost Sarah, now he had a bigger group to look out for. He found Saya was asleep on one couch, and he decided that he would lie down on the other. He put down his backpack, but just right when he was about to lie down, Ellie grabbed his shoulder.

"Ellie…"

She was in her tank top and short boxers.

"Yeah Joel, it was a weird experience in there. That was just…a little too f***ing erotic for me." Ellie said.

"Well, at least you cleaned up." Joel said.

Joel went ahead and lay down on the couch.

"Take it easy, ok?" Ellie said.

"Sure…"

"Did you find food?" Ellie said.

"Actually no, I didn't check. Do you mind?" Joel said.

"Yeah, I go get some food." Ellie said.

Takashi came down with a sleeping Shizuka and placed her on the rug, and covered her with a towel.

"Alright, I hope you boys know that we're all in this together." Joel said.

"I know, you already said."

Joel closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**Later…**

He was awoken shortly after by the barks of a dog that was coming from outside the apartment. He grabbed his backpack and went upstairs. He noticed Kohta was looking down from the balcony and saw that zombies were trying to reach for them.

"Well, I hope you boys learned how to use guns." Joel said.


End file.
